Bella Akashiya
by skydreamer211
Summary: Bella is sick of Edward treating her like she's breakable, so she emails her friends at Yokai Academy to come get her. The Cullens follow her back to Yokai and discover that she is really a vampire like them. The first chapter is short, but please read it! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Bite me. Sorry, I'm grumpy right now cause I have to retype this thing**.

Bella Akashiya

Chapter 1 (Bella's POV)

I stood against the wall with my arms crossed. Edward was lecturing me again, and the Cullen's were watching silently. "And you're just so breakable, and I don't want you to get hurt again." Did he just say breakable? "That's it, I'm done here." I announced. "Done where? I'm talking to-" "Yeah, you're done. I'm going home." I crossed over to the computer and quickly logged on to my email, bella_a .

_Hey sis! I'm getting a little tired of my self-imprisonment here. Can you and the gang come pick me up? I wanna go out with a bang! Love, Bella. _

I clicked send and turned around. The Cullens were staring at me with a mixture of surprise and confusion. Edward was the first to speak. Of course. "Who did you email? Why did you call them sis? Who is coming to pick you up?" I glared at him and counted off the questions on my fingers, "I emailed my sister Moka, and that's why I called her sis. My friends at Yokai Academy are coming to pick me up. In fact, if Moka got my email, she and the others should be coming any minute now." I finished and continued staring at him. I detected a barely perceptible sound in the air. It was a flapping noise, and I felt my face spread into a smile. _They were here_.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I have exactly TWO reviews for the last chapter. I am not happy. Thank you, best friends, for reviewing. Take a page out of their books. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Rosario+Vampire. If I did, do you think I would be writing fanfics about them? **

I let out a high squeal and dashed outside, using my vampire speed to propel myself forward. Right outside, Kurumu was landing with everyone. They looked up at the sound of my squeal. I crashed right into Moka, my sister. "Sis! I missed you!" I shouted. She smiled and hugged me back. "I missed you too!" I disentangled myself from her and grinned at the rest of our friends. Kurumu was there, along with Mizore, Tsukune, and Yukari. Kurumu shouted. "Ya-hoo-hoo! Our little family is together again!" I opened my mouth to respond, but then I felt a presence behind me. I glanced behind me, and shrieked in surprise. Mizore was standing behind me, lollipop in hand. Or should I say mouth. She smiled softly at me.

(Alice POV)

I watched as Bella let out a high-pitched squeal and dashed outside, as fast as me. We followed her outside, and watched as a blue-haired girl with dark purple wings landed on the lawn, carrying a girl with pink hair, a little girl with short black hair, a boy with brown hair, and a girl with short purple hair. Jasper held me close as we watched Bella crash right into the pink-haired girl. "Sis! I missed you!" she shouted. The pink-haired girl, who I assume was Moka, smiled and hugged her back, saying, "I missed you too!" The blue-haired girl shouted, "Ya-hoo-hoo! Our little family is together again!" Bella opened her mouth, but glanced behind her and shrieked very loudly. The purple-haired girl was standing behind her, sucking on a lollipop. She smiled at Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoples. I'm baaack! Didja miss me? Good. Here's the next chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I don't wanna! We already know I don't own anything.**

Bella POV

I smiled and hugged Mizore hard. Then Edward stepped forward, his eyes hard. "Bella, who are these people?" he asked softly. Immediately, all my family whipped around to glare at him. I glared at him. "This is my _real_ family." I declared coldly. "And now I'm leaving. I should go back to my school." I shrugged my shoulders and let my plain disguise melt away. I now had waist length red hair and stunning violet eyes. Moka always said that they made me look mysterious. All of the Cullen family stepped back in shock. I took advantage of their shock to unfurl my huge bird wings. I picked up Mizore and Yukari to lighten the load for Kurume, although she was more than capable of handling it. I was about to fly away with my family when Alice stepped forward. "Bella, where exactly are you going?" she asked. I rolled my eyes. "I told you, I'm going back to Yokai. Which reminds me, have there been any bad monster attacks lately?" Tsukune grinned sheepishly. "Well, I almost got killed by the demon math teacher, but other than that, nothing we couldn't handle." I smiled, remembering her. "Ah, Ms. Kagome. I knew I should have taken care of her when I had the chance." "Yeah, well, it would have been helpful." Tsukune grumbled. I grinned. "Sowwy." He smiled at me. "It's alright." "Yes, I hate to interrupt this lovely family moment, but we have to go! We'll get detention with Gin again, and nobody wants that." Kurumu whined. "Yes, we do have to go." I said. I looked back at the vampires. "Well Cullens, I wish I could say it's been fun. But I do have to get back to fighting monsters and stuff. Bye now!" With that, I jumped into the air and beat my wings, steadily gaining height and speed. Kurumu flew up beside me, and we soared off, not notcing when the Cullen family followed behind on foot.

We arrived at the Academy in record time, due to our supreme flying skills, and quickly ran to the headmistress's office. I registered my name again and was welcomed back. The girls and I ran to our monster fighting class and didn't notice a certain yellow-eyed family following close behind.


End file.
